Love Hurts, A LOT
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: It has been 4 months since Erin left Garside and Vlad and Erin cant unlive without each other, each person is telling their prospective view what will bring them closer than before? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)HELLO GUYS I'M REBECCA, AND IF YOU'VE READ MY STORY: Are We EVER Getting Back Together? THEN YOU WILL LOVE THIS! AGAIN IT'S BASED AROUND VLARIN(VLAD AND ERIN) AFTER SEASON 4 I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M OBSESSED WITH SEASON 4 BUT IF THERE'S SEASON 5 I WILL LOVE THAT MORE THAN SEASON 4. ANYWAY THIS STORY IS BASED AFTER ERIN LEAVES WITH MALIK TO FRANCE AND HOW VLAD AND ERIN GET PULLED TOGETHER AGAIN AND FORGIVE EACH OTHER. SO YEAH, PLEASE READ AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS! THANKS-BEX.X**

* * *

_Vlad's POV(Prospect of View):_

I have dreams about her, I cant stop thinking about her. Even though I locked her out of my mind, she still lives there. Ingrid and Dad say that she is just one girl and there are other fish in the sea, but Erin isn't just one girl. She's my First Bite, and she will be forever and ever. I swore, before she went out the blood mirror that our glance at each other meant something, something like 'I'm sorry' but it seemed just like a glance and nothing else. I said that she should 'go choke on a garlic snail' and when I said that, I actually meant it but now I think about it I didn't? I don't know...

'Do I still love her?' I ask myself everyday. I told Ingrid about this but she said that I was stupid and that 'It was Erin, who helped Elisabeta and Malik try to kill us' and that was true. I thought about it again and then remembered that she tried to poison me with that lipstick. It's been 4 months since she left, and I still thought about her everyday for the past 4 months. Sad, eh?

I miss her. I don't miss her. I want her. I don't want her. I just...Ah I don't know...I cant talk to anyone about this, especially Ingrid and Dad because they would say the obvious things like 'She tried to kill you!' or 'She helped Malik and his evil mother' but even though those things hurt so much I still love her? No, no I don't. I do. See I cant even make up my mind.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

Vlad and I had something special, something to be proud of but he bit me and he has to live with that crawling in his shadows. He was my savior, my protector but since then, he was my murderer. I hate him so much! But then again, I love him because he was always there for me. He saved me from his Dad and sister. He saved me from dying, but still I died.

I miss him. I love him. I want him. I need him. I left Malik because I couldn't come to terms that I still loved Vlad. I remember, last year, we went to our little get-away place where nobody came into, except the janitor. He asked me for a black felt-tip pen so he could write something. I gave it to him and he started writing 'Vlad+Erin=Love' on the wall, I laughed and kissed him. I felt his soft, gentle lips against mine and felt that nothing could break us apart. Well, as you see, something DID break us apart.

Sitting alone in a hut in England(I flew here) I'm wondering if I should go back to him. To be honest, I don't but then I do because I love him. Before I went through the Blood Mirror, Vlad and I shared a glance, it was special but not special if you see what I mean. It meant something but then again didn't. I thought it was a 'I'm sorry' moment but I was confused. I couldn't stop myself from turning my back from him and following Malik. I didn't want to leave him, I swear. I just wanted to stop myself from doing that and going back to kiss him. If I could go back in time, I would change me following Malik and begging Vlad.

The day before his Blood Binding, we had a heated moment, I was rude to him. I didn't mean it of course, he knew that. But I didn't want my protector to marry that...that thing. The next day was my death. The day I'd been dreading. If I knew that dating a Vampire was that dangerous I would have dumped him but dumping him felt wrong, I loved him and he loved me. Huh, who knew? Vlad had a dark side to him. I do too. When I found out that Vlad has transferred his power to me through that bite, I wanted revenge.

I made all the hate and anger get the best of me. I knew he was brokenhearted, I knew he was suffering for what he did to me but still I kept terrorizing him and I apologise for that. I just wish I could see his awesome face and feel his comforting embrace again. I should probably get going to get to Garside early.


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPED YOU LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE BECAUSE IT IS NOW INGRID'S, THE COUNT'S AND WOFLIE'S VIEWS ABOUT VLAD AND ERIN SO ENJOY NEXT CHAPTER WILL START ERIN GETTING TO GARSIDE AND SEEING VLAD FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 4 MONTHS HOW WILL THEIR REUNION GO?**

* * *

_Ingrid's POV:_

I hate seeing my little brother sad. I hate the fact that Erin left him. I hate the fact that he's secretly hurting inside but doesn't want to express how he feels about her. I told him that there were other fish in the sea and that she was only just one girl. But she wasn't only just one girl, she was his First Bite. I keep reminding Vlad that she tried to kill him and she helped Malik and his mother try to destroy us. I know he knows that and that hurts him, but it's true, she did all those evil things even I couldn't do.

Vlad and Erin were always great together, they reminded me of Will and I, I bit him and he became loyal to me. I warned Vlad of the consequences of biting Erin and he knew. What he didn't understand is that she would hate him and not become loyal to him even if that was the Vampiric Law. Actually, I don't understand why she didn't become loyal. It's very unusual to be honest.

I love my little brother, even though I don't show it much, but I hate seeing him so destroyed, down, brokenhearted, lonely. He hides his sadness by putting on a brave face. The Vlad you see before you is actually a lonely and upset little boy. Dad doesn't understand how love between 2 teenagers is in the 21st century because he wasn't a teenager in the 21st century so love has evolved into hate and bitterness. Huh, love, the word even makes me sad.

* * *

_The Count's POV:_

My son needs to get out there and bite someone new! Him dreading over this Erin girl is getting old and annoying. What he doesn't understand is that there are plenty more fish in the sea! He could have his pick. But I hope this time it isn't a blondie, I have a history of blonde women out to destroy me.

I keep reminding Vladimir that Erin is just one girl but she isn't really, she's his First Bite. I also keep reminding him that she has tried to poison him with the lipstick that poisoned me. And she helped that toerag and his mother to kill us but he knows he just doesn't want to believe it. What he needs to do is forget about her and everyone will be happy!

* * *

_Wolfie's POV:_

I don't understand love but I do understand my big brother. He loves Erin so much. Ingrid told me about love and what was happening between Erin and Vlad. When she woke up, I ran away because I didn't want to hear them shout at each other. They love each other and they shouldn't do that. I got upset that Erin and Vlad didn't make up, instead they argued with each other just like mummy and Vlad's dad. I don't like seeing my brother upset because it makes me upset too.

I see it in his eyes when he talks to me, he misses her and I miss her too because she was kind but then she turned mean. When I ask him 'When's Erin coming back' he says 'She's never coming back, she's not welcome here.' then he turns away and I see a tear come down. When Vlad was busy with Jonno about the coexistence, I snuck into his room and looked around to see if I could bring him and Erin back together again. Then I saw it, the photo. I brought it downstairs and gave it to Vlad who set the photo on fire. I could see the smiles of both of them wear and disappear. I ran and he called after me but I kept running, but he was too fast he shot in front of me and hugged me and said he was sorry. He said 'Erin and I have some problems, all couples do, it's just that we are never getting back together' and I nodded and hugged him back because I could see he was crying. I love Vlad and he loves me, I remember when I was little he saved my life. So I thought I owed him, but he says it was nothing and that nothing can break the brother love we have. That's when I knew he was hurting because he remembered Malik and then he remembered _her_, Erin. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair and went to his bedroom. I guess I'll never know the true meaning of love, it's a complicated thing Ingrid says.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS THE 3RD CHAPTER AND ERIN COMES BACK TO GARSIDE AND BOTH ERIN AND VLAD HAVE A STARE-DOWN BUT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM?**

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

I was walking down the lane then I saw it, Garside Grange School, where, hopefully, Vlad was. I took deep breaths before going through the gates then I stopped. A part of me wished for Vlad to come down so I didn't have to go up because I was frightened of what he could do.

I went through the gates and waited outside. I knew I wasn't welcomed here because Vlad hated me and I hated him back but I wished that we could both just be friends again or even more. The sun was about to rise so I went under a balcony. What I didn't realise is that he was watching. Vlad was watching. Immediately he shot down and there we were, having a stare-down.

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

I woke up at 5am, I had a dream about her again. This dream included her coming back so I got exited that she would. that we could be together again. I got dressed and ate breakfast. Today seemed like an ordinary Saturday. Nothing much to do really, so I read the 'Vampire Times' in case Erin was there. Secretly, I kept all the news about her so if I wanted to, I could go and look for her but I never got round to doing that.

Since my dream felt so real, I decided to look out my bedroom window, in care Erin was there. I saw a shadow and got a bit anxious. I know I wished for her to come back but there was a part of me saying that she was pure evil. Then I saw her. I got scared, frightened, excited, happy, relieved. So I went down and she saw me. The stare-down began.

* * *

"Hi" Erin said, she was smiling a thin smile and looked tired. "Urm, hey." Vlad said, he felt awkward in this position. Both of them didn't know whether to be mean to the other or hug each other. They both took a step forward and hugged each other. They quickly pulled apart because they felt it was wrong but how come it felt so right?

"So, how are you?" Vlad asked her, he did this thing with his eyes that Erin liked, she liked it a lot. His eyes were shiny and stared at her. "I'm fine, a bit upset for the past couple of months but now, now I'm happy" She replied, she looked down because it felt weird.

"Why were you upset?" he asked the girl who was now crying. "Because, I missed you and I wanted you back and got worried if you didn't want me back." She said now sobbing hopelessly. Both Vampires felt a bit silly.

Wolfie came running towards them and hugged Erin. "You're back! And you two are talking to each other. Why are you crying Erin?" Wolfie asked so innocently. "Because I'm so happy to see you guys" she stopped crying and smiled.

"Vlad cries about you, and when he thinks about you, he is sad and always cries. Yesterday I gave him the photo of both of you when you were together and he set it on fire and cried." Wolfie said. "Urm, Wolfie why don't you go inside Erin and I need to sort stuff out ok? Good boy."Vlad said embarrassed.

**(A/N: I AM NOW GOING TO DO THIS SCRIPT LIKE SO I CAN GET THIS DONE.X)**

****Erin:You cried about me? I cried about you.

Vlad:Yeah, well, even the Chosen One can have feelings.

Erin:I am so sorry, I didn't want to leave you, I wanted to beg for you back.

Vlad:Clean slate?

Erin:I would like that

Erin smiled then Vlad and Erin stepped in front of each other and kissed for the first time in 5 monrhs. You could see they both missed each other dearly because they didn't stop kissing and you could see the tears coming down from both of their eyes. It was romantic, beautiful. It's like destiny that pulled them together.

Vlad:I love you, Erin Noble

Erin:I love you too, Vladimir Dracula

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THAT? I DID BECAUSE IT'S SO ROMANTIC, THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE ON TUESDAY 25TH DECEMBER 2012 AT 8 AM. IT'S A ROMANTIC TIME AND CREATED ON CHRISTMAS DAY. KEEP READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:HELLO WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR. THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN VLAD TRIES TO EXPLAIN THAT HE AND ERIN ARE BACK TOGETHER TO HIS DAD AND SISTER BUT HOW WILL THEY ACT?) EVERYONE'S POV:VLAD;ERIN;INGRID;COUNT THEN STORY.**

* * *

_Vlad POV:_

I love Erin, I'm so happy we're back told each other the truth and it finalizes that we both kind of still hate each other in a way. But it's what makes our relationship normal and happy. All couples need to argue sometimes, don't they?

Erin joined me in my room where I was practicing what I was going to say to my dad and Ingrid. I got a bit worried about what they would say, especially dad. Erin held my hand and said everything was going to be ok but I knew it wasn't. Dad was probably going to disown me for the 2nd or 3rd time and Ingrid was probably going to put a stake in me before Erin had the chance to. Ingrid still thinks Erin is evil and power-hungry. But I know Erin wont put a stake in me. Hopefully...

So I went downstairs with Erin holding my hand then when we got to the main hall where Renfield, Ingrid and dad were, they all stared at me and I could see the anger in dad's face as I appeared with Erin.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

I love Vlad. I'm so happy we're back together. I am truly sorry for everything I had done and he is sorry too. Everything is as it seems again but this time I've had a upgrade. I shot to Vlad's bedroom to see him practicing what he was going to say to his family, he was worried, I could see. I held his hand and told him everything was going to be ok but we both knew that it wasn't.

When he finished practicing what he was going to say, he held my waist then spun me round and round and caught me by the waist again. He kissed my neck and I could feel his gentle embrace again. He smelt good. He told me that if they didn't accept us, we'd go buy a castle and have kids and a fairytale. I like that, I liked that a lot. I could smell his Calvin Klein perfume and feel his arm sneak up my top. I loved this feeling, I loved it a lot.

When we were done hugging each other, we went downstairs while holding hands and we entered the room that his family were in and they all stared at us. I could see the disappointment in Ingrid's face. Then that was the time, I started backing out of the room to catch some 'air'.

* * *

_Ingrid's POV:_

Vlad has been in his room for ages, ever since last night. I thought that giving him space was relevant because of his dreams so I gave him space. I heard whispers from his door, I knocked on it and he replied 'Oh, I'm busy at the moment!' so I decided to back off. You know how teenage boys are so yeah, rather not get involved...

I walked silently through the corridor of rooms and heard a female's voice saying 'How do you think they're going to take it?' I got really suspicious so I called Vlad's name then I heard some shushes then he opened the door a little to show his pale face. I asked him who the girl was and he said that I had got him, he said that it was his new girlfriend, Sierra. I smiled then said congratulations moving on and he said thanks and closed the door. I knew he and _her _were up to something but I decided to leave it.

I was filing my nails when I heard 2 pairs of footsteps coming towards the room and when I looked up I saw him holding _Erin's_ hand. I was very disappointed.

* * *

_Count's POV:_

Vlad has been very secretive lately and Ingrid has been informing me about this but I never took it into count. It's one of those teenage boy things they do I told her, but she didn't believe me. Then I believed her when I heard him 'talking to himself'. There was a girl's voice replying to everything he said so I too, had my suspicions.

I was sitting reading the 'Vampire Times' when I heard 2 pairs of footsteps coming towards the main room, I didn't care at first but when they stopped, I looked up to see that little weasel's pet, _Erin. _I looked at Vladimir and he could see the anger striking my face.

* * *

"Ingrid, Dad, Erin and I are back together" Vlad said proudly, Erin could see that he didn't care. He did not realise her backing out of the room but still he was standing his ground and Ingrid was disappointed and angry. The Count, well you could see he was fuming.

"What did you _say?_" The Count ask, clearly not believing what he was hearing before him. Vlad could see how angry his dad was but he didn't seem scared at all or worried anymore. Vlad obviously learnt that being scared when his father was shouting and screaming at him was pointless, now he was brave and couldn't care less. Vlad saw the empty gap next to him and went out to grab her, she was sad but he did the thing she liked, with his eyes and putting her hair behind her ear and she felt like she was floating on air. They walked back in the room and it seemed as if the Count had a change of heart. "Ok, you two are back together? That's great! Just remember when she tries to kill you or anything, Vlad, remember that we told you so." he said. Ingrid was now over-protective of her little brother and couldn't stand to see him sad.

"I'm happy that you're back together. Just make sure, Erin, that you don't break his heart again otherwise I have some very unpleasant plans for cheaters/psycho girlfriends you know..." Ingrid said with a smile. Vlad rolled his eyes and went to kiss Erin who was now happy.

"I love Vlad. I'm sorry for what I've done and I can pay for anything. I just want you to forgive me." Erin replied. The Count and Ingrid shared a glance at each other then looked at Erin and nodded and smiled. Erin was back in the family, just like Vlad had hoped. Now they were officially back together without lying to everybody.

* * *

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 4, HOPED YOU LIKED IT. KEEP ON READING!-BEX.X**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI THIS IS CHAPTER 5 OF LOVE HURTS, A LOT AND IN THIS CHAPTER, VLAD AND ERIN HAVE AN ARGUMENT ABOUT VLAD BITING ERIN BECAUSE ERIN KEPT DREAMING ABOUT AFTER SHE GOT BIT. SO READ!**

* * *

_Vlad__'s POV:_

I woke up to hit my head on my coffin and I clicked my fingers to get it open, ouch. Last night, I told Ingrid and Dad that Erin and I were back together again and when we got the answers we were happy. Seems like I'm going to have my happily ever after, after all.

I whooshed to my sofa to relax and took out a random book from underneath the chair and started reading it. Erin started knocking on my door so I told her to come in. She sat down and looked upset. Suddenly there was a lash of anger striking her face and she tried to slap me. I stopped her in time and pushed her against the sofa. I asked what had happened but she was silent. She didn't say anything.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

I woke up scared and shocked. I had a dream. I felt my neck and my shoulder and remembered what had happened. I was scared and upset so I walked over to Vlad's bedroom door and knocked. He let me in and I sat down silently. I didn't talk or answer his questions. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away and he tried stroking my face but I pushed him away again.

Suddenly I got really angry and tried to slap him but failed. He pushed me against the sofa and he started asking me questions again. I didn't say anything, I was too hurt and angry to.

* * *

"What is _wrong_?!" Vlad asked Erin angrily, she showed no emotion whatsoever and Vlad kept asking her questions.

She finally then replied, "_You _are wrong." She looked at his black eyes and smiled. She then started crying and shaking her head. "I had a dream. A dream about dying then waking up again feeling my neck where you sunk your fangs into. It hurt me so much because I felt the pain again." Vlad let go of her and buried his head into his hands.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry. Please, I beg you for your forgiveness."His eyes turned back to normal and tears appeared and drifted down his pale but hot, face. She started rubbing his back then opened his hands and buried her head into his neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, it was hard for me. I forgive you, don't get me wrong but I just don't understand why you didn't let me go." She said then stroke his face. They kissed and hugged.

"I love you so much. You are my first girlfriend, my First Bite and my soul-mate. I cant ever let you go." He said and stroke her face. She looked at him smiling and felt tingly when he stroke a sensitive area. She leaned in for a kiss then they both were lost in a dream.

Vlad was on top of Erin and they still were kissing the next thing they knew was that they were taking each other's clothes off and were still kissing...

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THAT? WELL IF YOU LIKED IT KEEP READING X-BEX**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hiii! Chapter 6 of my story! So we've gotten this far. In this chapter this is the outcome of Vlad and Erin sleeping with each other. Also in this chapter, we are going to see life at the Dracula Household and everybody's opinions in the latest events. !Keep Reading!**

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

I woke up in the evening to see Erin next to me, asleep on the floor. I listened out to see if anyone needed me, hopefully, no-one would have. Erin moved next to me and I realized what we had done. I quickly got dressed but quietly so not to disturb the sleeping Vampire next to me. I gently carried her and laid her on the sofa and covered her modesty.

I went downstairs to see my dad and Ingrid at the dinner table and while waiting for Renfield to bring us the dinner, Erin came downstairs and sat next to me. She put her hand on my thigh underneath the table, which nobody saw this. When Renfield came bursting in with the food, she quickly took her hand off. Everyone was quiet and smiling, I guessed we were getting on well...

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

Vlad and I slept together, I wasn't sure if he knew this but I sure did. I heard some scuffling and scrapping whilst half-sleeping. When I fell into a deep sleep, I felt someone lifting me up and gently putting me down on something, I still didn't awake. I felt something being covered on me.

It was 23 minutes past 6 in the evening when I woke. I realized the person put me on the sofa and covered my body, Vlad. The cover was nearly slipping until I grabbed it back up to protect my modesty. I quickly got changed and fixed my hair. What happened earlier on was fun, I liked it, I liked it a lot.

I went downstairs then I went into the dining room to see Vlad, Ingrid and the Count all waiting for Renfield to come with the dinner. I sat next to my boyfriend and put my hand gently on his right thigh. Nobody saw this. When Renfield came bursting in with the dinner, I quickly took my hand off his thigh and started moving my knife and fork. Everyone was quiet and smiling. I felt welcomed into the family, again...

* * *

"So...How is everybody? I haven't seen you two since yesterday." Ingrid asked/said. She started eating. You could see she enjoyed the meal because of her expression towards it. She asked Renfield to go get everyone some cups to pour blood into and then continued saying, "You guys alright? Oh, excuse me, I should have known, you two were probably being the perfect little couple up there. That's none of my business."

"We're fine and yeah, that's what we were doing..." Vlad answered. He and Erin shared a glance saying 'Don't say anything' both understood what each one meant. "This is lovely, isn't it. Everybody getting on so great!" Vlad started saying.

"Don't get high hopes, Vladimir, we've still haven't forgotten what happened you know." the Count said strictly. Everyone knew exactly what he meant but decided not to bring it up, for Vlad's sake. "I see the coexistence is working splendidly..." he started clapping slowly. "Toast to my son, and his great plan." the Count rose his glass and everyone did too. Vlad was happy, he just didn't show it to ruin his cool...

"Thank you." Vlad said clearing his throat. Everyone had finished their meal and were now making their way to their rooms. Ingrid and the Count shot up to their rooms and before Vlad could, Erin stopped him.

"We have to talk..." She led him downstairs, to the place where Vlad used to train with his powers.

"About what?" Vlad said, he felt uncomfortable because he knew what they had to talk about. "Look, what happened before, total mistake, I shouldn't have pressured you like that." He said.

"You didn't. I actually quite enjoyed it to be honest." Erin admitted. She gently touched his face and he closed his eyes. They both felt on air. "But I think we should take it slow. Like we did before." She said.

"I agree. Taking things slow." Vlad answered. "Do you really love me? I mean, feeling it while saying it, no lies or anything?" Vlad asked, he needed to know this. He didn't want to be heartbroken again.

"Of course I love you. I never stopped loving you...even after what you did..." She said, then went quiet. She had told the truth. She never stopped loving him even after he bit her. She may not have forgiven what he made her but she still loved him anyway. They were too _strong_.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 6 hoped you love it, if you did well, keep reading! Don't forget to visit my profile and check out my other stories. I made my first fanfic about Young Dracula so check that too, based around Vlarin. So thanks for reading! x-Bex**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the last chapter, I said that we would see life in the Dracula Household, well now, we could because I forgot to add it in the last chapter. We would see the Count's, Ingrid's, Wolfie's and Renfield's opinions about Vlad and Erin. And we would go and see the present in what's happening. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

It's been a week since Erin and I got back together. It's been months since I found happiness again. She makes me feel like my heart's beating again. I haven't forgiven her for what she did but love comes before hate in my world. Erin has changed her look back to what it was before, normal and sexy to my eyes. But she always was beautiful but in a different way.

Life is great. The coexistence is working perfectly and everyone is getting along well. I guess... Anyway I haven't been apart from Erin ever since we got back together. Fate is keeping us stuck together like glue.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

It has been a week since I got back together with Vlad. He makes me feel like my heart's beating again. I know he hasn't forgiven me for running away with his half-brother Malik to France, but I guess he's letting that go. I think he hates grudges. I've changed my look back to normal, before I got bitten, it's more comfortable.

Life is ok and the coexistence is actually working. The Count and Ingrid are trying to get along with me again but at least they haven't been mean or kicked me out. Since we've got back together, Vlad and I have never been apart. I love him and I don't want to hurt him again.

* * *

_Ingrid's POV:_

I have got to admit, the coexistence is working. Vlad was right...I love seeing my little brother happy again, he deserves it. Vlad got me to try soya blood and at first I hated it but then it grew on me, I've turned vegetarian. Dad still drinks human blood but those are donated to our blood banks. We do not feed on breathers anymore but the occasional rebel does then gets dusted by Vlad. Vlad has changed a lot, he doesn't take nonsense.

Vlad and Erin have been together since they got back together so I guess that means that this time they are going to actually make the relationship stronger. To be honest, I don't trust Erin but if she makes Vlad happy, I'm all up for it, but I'm keeping a close eye on her.

* * *

_The Count's POV:_

I am quite surprised that Vlad's plan actually work. He is now acting like a leader but one thing he cannot do is get me to be a vegetarian Vampire. No, thank you! I'm getting my blood from the Blood Bank now but it's always so annoying when you have to get more. Now we are giving my own personal blood to those other Vampires.

What do I think about Vlad and Erin? Well I obviously do not accept them dating but if she makes my Vladdy happy, then she stays. But if she tries something, don't say I didn't tell him so. He'll have to clean up his own mess. I will keep an eye on that half-fang, I still don't trust her...

* * *

_Wolfie's POV:_

Everything is normal again. Vlad and Erin together, Ingrid being kind, and step-daddy still being mean to Renfield. Vlad's plan is working and we are all supporting him in this. Erin has gone back to normal, but she's still a Vampire. We cant change that fact.

Vlad and Erin spend all their time together but it doesn't surprise me. They always did. Inseparable, I say.

* * *

_Renfield's POV:_

Master Vlad seems happy. But the Master and Mistress Ingrid don't like Master Vlad's decision about Erin. Master Vlad doesn't care though, he's happy and that's all that counts.

* * *

Everyone were lounging in the lounge. Ingrid doing her usual action; filing her nails and painting them with nail varnish. The Count drinking his daily blood. Erin doing her nails with Ingrid. Wolfie playing with his cuddly toy and Vlad, reading the 'Vampire Times'. Vlad seems to have grown on the newspaper. I guess you need to read about what's happening all around you. It was midnight and no-one felt tired. Renfield was dashing about disturbing everyone by trying to clean the room.

"Just go somewhere else!" Everyone shouted. Renfield did as he was told and went to go lick a floor clean. Ew. Disgusting. Everybody returned into their moment of peace and it seemed as if Ingrid was starting to like Erin again. They were gossiping and doing girly things. Vlad smiled to himself. He was glad, all Erin needed to do was try to win his Dad's approval for good.

"Oh look, they caught Malik biting breathers in Dubai. They had him in their clutches but he managed to escape. I could have dusted him by now..." Vlad said happily. Erin didn't react to the news, she looked at Vlad and she could see that he wanted to find Malik and kill him so she smiled to herself. She couldn't read his mind since she tried to make him fail at returning the memories to the slayers and he locked her out. But she knew what he was thinking about by looking at the news.

"Urm, Vlad? Should we go upstairs, we need to talk." Erin said smiling. Vlad was confused but he put the newspaper down and held her waist and shot upstairs.

"So, what is it? Is it about Malik. I thought you were over him!" Vlad said. Erin just said no and she told him to sit down. They both sat down and Vlad was starting to get worried. "Hey, what's happened?" Vlad tilted Erin's chin up and a tear rolled down her face.

"I don't know how to say this...But, I'm pregnant." Erin burst out. Vlad was shocked. He wasn't thinking straight. He left. He left her upset and worried about what he was going to do. Vlad automatically knew he was the father but they were too young. But he couldn't say she should get rid of it. To be honest he was glad he was going to be a dad but he thought about what his family would say. Especially his Dad. If the Count found out, he would look for both Vlad and Erin and try to persuade them to get rid of the new life and threaten them. So Vlad knew what he had to do. He shot back to his room where a crying Vampire was sitting on the sofa hugging a cushion.

"Hey, I'm sorry about leaving. I just...It doesn't matter." He wiped her tears away with his sleeve and stroked her pale face. Erin closed her eyes and felt his embrace. She loved this. "I don't mind being a daddy actually. I always wanted a kid when I grew up. Funny, eh? Well, finally, I can. We are going to raise a fantastic child. I promise to be there for you." Erin smiled. Then started laughing.

"Wow, half of me felt that you were going to react badly to this. But you're ok with it. I'm happy." She said they kissed and hugged each other. Erin fell asleep on Vlad's shoulder. He, too was tired so he gently laid her on the sofa and wrapped her in a blanket. He got changed and went into his coffin smiling. He closed it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**If you liked that. Keep reading! PLEASE !REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**In Chapter 8, nobody except Vlad knows that Erin is pregnant but how long till someone knows? And an unwanted guest makes an appearance.**

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

Last night, I received great news. I just cant believe I am going to be a father. I'm scared but happy at the same time. Today, I woke up and pinched myself in case I was dreaming. I wasn't, this was real. I realised Erin wasn't on the sofa anymore, maybe she went back to her room to sleep. I had a shower, got dressed then went to knock on Erin's door. I knocked but she didn't answer, probably asleep. I went in and saw her asleep in her coffin. She looked beautiful even though she was asleep, then again, she always was. I stroked her face gently and kissed her head.

I left and closed her door quietly so I wouldn't disturb Erin. Everyone else was awake but when I walked into the room Ingrid and Dad were in, my smile turned into a frown and my eyes turned black. We had an unwanted guest in our house. It was him, _Malik_.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

It was 3 am when I went to my own bedroom. Vlad was sleeping, I opened his coffin and saw him asleep smiling faintly. He was having a nice dream. I kissed his lips gently so he could barely feel it to come awake. I closed his coffin again and walked silently out the door and closed it. I was very tired so instead of undressing properly I took my cardigan off and my shoes then slumped into my coffin and drifted up.

I heard some faint sounds and I immediately knew who is was, Vlad. I was half-asleep so I could feel his soft embrace and his kiss. I drifted into a deep sleep after that, I felt like I was alive again.

* * *

_Ingrid's POV:_

I managed to wake up early today, did the usual morning stuff and got down. I remembered I forgot my favourite 'Cloudy Black' nail varnish and my 'Bloody Redd' Lipstick in Vlad's training room so I went down to get those. I wasn't wearing any makeup so I felt embarrassed when Renfield came dashing by and covered my face. When I got hold of my lipstick and nail varnish, I was about to shoot up to my room but I got sidetracked when I saw him, _Malik_._  
_

I called my Dad while he was brushing his long hair. He immediately shot down with me to see our unwanted pest of a guest. We both stood there and Malik stood there, not knowing what to say...

* * *

_The Count's POV:_

I woke up and had my plasma blood juice. It was getting better every time I drank it. I did the usual morning activities and went downstairs to sit and admire my beautiful throne, which, my one and only son, Vladimir, will once take over.

I was brushing my beautiful long hair when Ingrid appeared beside me and gave me a scare. She said that Malik was back so I immediately shot down to see the tall creature smirking.

* * *

**Back to the present-what's happening:**

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" The Count asked Malik. Malik picked something up from the table and started throwing it from one hand to the other.

"Hmm, what did I come here for? Oh yes, Erin." Malik looked at Vlad and smirked. He put the object down on the table and walked up to Vlad, who was now ready to dust him.

"Seems like you came here for nothing. Erin isn't here. I don't want that cheater stepping foot here." Vlad said, readying his hand. Malik took a step back and acted like he was shocked. He started laughing and pointed to the door, Erin was there. She looked upset and angry.

"Oh, you said she _wasn't_ here. Ah, I see, she's got you to lie for her, of course! Did you hear that Erin? Vlad called you a cheater." Malik said laughing he wanted to see how hurt Vlad and Erin were but Erin wasn't angry about what Vlad said, she knew he was protecting her. She was angry that Malik was there.

"I think you should leave, Malik." Ingrid said, she could see the pitch black eyes of her little brother. She knew he wasn't the one to give second chances. The Count stood there, watching for amusement and cheering quietly for the winning team, of course, Vlad's team.

"Oh no, he doesn't have to go," Vlad said, everyone looked at him. "Surely, he remembered the threat I said to him months ago." Vlad smiled and Malik suddenly remembered and before he could plead, he was dust. Vlad killed Malik, and he felt good. Vlad didn't want to be a murderer. Vlad kind of killed Eric Van Helsing but that wasn't his fault, part of it was. Vlad killed Bertrand, but he didn't believe Bertrand when he said Elisabeta was a shapeshifter impersonating people. He felt bad for Mr Van Helsing's and Betrand's deaths but he didn't feel bad at all for Malik, in fact, he didn't feel anything, just happiness.

* * *

Vlad and Erin were in Vlad's bedroom, they were just slumped on the sofa and talking baby names. Vlad felt weird in this position, he didn't know how to handle a baby or even let alone know what to do with one. Erin had managed to sneak some baby guide books from the library without his family or Renfield knowing. They flicked through the pages together and laughing and awe-ing pictures of little babies with big wide eyes. What they didn't know was that the door was open a little bit for somebody to look through the gap and hear what they were saying.

"If we have a girl, I think the name should be Valkyrie." Vlad said, he liked this name because it was traditional, his father's mother was called Valkyrie and Ingrid's middle name was Valkyrie so, yes, Valkyrie it was. "And if we have a boy, he could be called Dante." he continued saying. Erin loved those names so she didn't argue. The person behind the door gasped and by identically slipped forward revealing a platform shoe, _Ingrid_. She stood there and they sat there all surprised and shocked.

"You're...pregnant?" Ingrid managed to say. Vlad started to say something but she shushed him. She started smiling, "If it was a girl, you wanted to name her after me?" tears filled her eyes with joy. She didn't care that her brother was too young to have a child, all she cared about was that a new life was going to complete the Dracula family.

"Please, promise me that you're not going to tell Dad. This was an accident, we weren't thinking..." Vlad started to say and Erin nodded in agreement. Ingrid promised she wouldn't say anything to their father. She was overwhelmed that her little brother, who she spent most of her life with, was going to name his daughter after her. "Thank you. You're the best sister in the whole wide world." Vlad said and got up to hug his sister. She hugged him tight and kissed his face loads of times, Vlad started to get embarrassed and acted like his grandmother was smothering him with all the kisses.

"So, do you want to help us plan for the baby?" Erin asked Ingrid. Ingrid immediately said yes and sat down with Erin. Vlad sat on his coffin because the girls took much of the space on the sofa.

"I have been waiting for this day, all my life/unlife!" Ingrid squealed. She shot to her room and got a big scrapbook out of her dresser and shot back to Vlad's room. "Obviously, I planned that I would have a child before Vlad but seeing as I'm single and definitely not pregnant and you are, I guess I should give you this." Ingrid gave Erin the book and Erin smiled and hugged Ingrid.

"Thank you," Erin said, she opened the gift as if it were a prised possession and looked at a photo and started laughing. "Oh my, is that you and Vlad? Aw, you were adorable!" Erin said pointing at their picture.

"Yeah, I remember that. Ingrid and I were getting dressed for family photo. It was our turn and we had to smile like we were angels but I ended up not smiling at all because I had no teeth." Vlad laughed. Ingrid kissed the photo and a stray tear left her eye.

"I was three years old and Vlad was not more than 4 months old. I didn't like him because I loved being the center of attention but I soon grew to like him because Vlad got Dad to do stuff for me." Ingrid said, she put the photo back into the little plastic pocket and kept turning the pages. The scrapbook was named '_Ingrid & Vladimir Dracula's Baby Photos_'. Erin could see how special this was to her boyfriend and his sister because when they looked through the book she could hear tears in their voices. Tears of Happiness.

* * *

**Did you like that? If you did continue reading and please review I would love to see your comments, if you liked this or didn't please tell me on how I can improve! Practice makes better doesn't it? -Bex.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I haven't been updating sooner than I thought and I'm going back to school next week so I really don't know when I will update this. I cant tomorrow because it's my birthday! I probably be out at a restaurant or out with my mates but I promise I will try and update this tomorrow no later!.x Enjoy this chapter because it's probably the last one I'll do for a long while.-Bex.x**

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

Jonno called me so I had to attend to his issue. He sounded worried and confused on the phone so I got worried it was something bad. It was 2 am in the morning and Ingrid had left to go to bed and Erin was on my sofa reading 'Romeo & Juliet'. It was a quiet and relaxing morning, until I got the call.

Erin looked at me and smiled, she then stuck her lips out for me to kiss then she whacked me with her book and we both laughed. I kissed her and went downstairs. I quietly walked passed a sleeping Renfield and when I got to the door, Wolfie popped out in his puppy form.

I carried him and kissed him then put him down for him to sniff Renfield's hand and left. It was cold and dark, I liked this, it helped me to escape from problems and fights. I walked slowly but cautiously to my surroundings. I didn't feel tired at all. When I got to somewhere I was sure no-one was looking at, I shot to the Slayer's Guild to meet Jonno outside.

* * *

_Jonno's POV:_

This morning, I saw a ghost. But it wasn't a ghost, it was somebody who I thought was supposed to be a ghost. The person stepped towards me but I stepped back. He tried to follow but every step he made, every step I took back. I said 'no' a couple of times. My eyes were filling with tears. It couldn't be him, he was dead.

My father, Eric Van Helsing grabbed me and shook me gently and told me it was him. I got scared, I didn't know what to do. I hit him and he fell, blood oozing out of the cut I had made on his head. I called Vlad because I didn't know who else to call, Mum couldn't have handled this so I left it to Vlad, who could hopefully help me. He said he was coming and he would be there in less than a minute because his family were a bit overprotective and gave him a curfew so I waited outside for him to come. He came and I led him in.

* * *

**Back to the present-**

* * *

"So, what's up?" Vlad asked whilst following Jonno to the room. Jonno was quiet and Vlad could see he was crying. Vlad thought that his mum, Mina died so got worried too. Jonno stopped and pointed at the man on the floor, and Vlad was shocked, lost for words. "I...thought you said he was...dead" Vlad stuttered.

"I _thought_ he was dead, not knew." Jonno replied. Mina was out buying supplies for the guild with other slayers and the rest of the slayers were tucked up at home in their beds. "This cant be...Vampires killed him." Jonno said.

"Did you actually leave the place or stake him? There might have been a chance that he could have survived, Jonno..." Vlad responded, he went over to Eric and checked for a pulse. He was breathing. He was a breather. "Let him explain himself." Vlad looked at Jonno and Jonno nodded. The man woke up and got a stake ready in his hands.

"Get back, Vampire!" Eric Van Helsing said. Vlad put both his hands up and told him he wasn't a enemy but a ally. But still, the man held his stake at Vlad who was not showing any kind of fear.

"Dad, drop it..." Jonno finally had the courage to speak up. "Tell me _how_ you're alive." he said to his father. Eric dropped the stake and shot the evils at Vlad whose hands were now down in his pockets. Eric had trouble getting up because he was dizzy so he let Vlad help him. Vlad set him up on a chair.

"The Vampires missed my artery, so I survived. When you and your mum left and the Vampires too, a woman helped me and took me to hospital. I got better and tried to find you since." Eric said. "Wait, you're...you're Vladimir Dracula?" Eric asked Vlad who nodded. "My, you've grown. Barely could recognize you. You are very, very tall...Hmm." Eric observed. "The Chosen One. I remember." Vlad and Jonno both looked at Eric and Jonno hugged his father.

"I guess, I'm not needed here." Vlad smiled he patted Jonno's hand and shook Eric's. "I have to go, dad's probably asking where I am, kinda didn't tell anyone I was going out, I'm probably going to get grounded now so...Bye." Vlad said. He shot back home and Jonno went and got his mum. In less than 1 minute the Van Helsings were reunited as a family.

* * *

**Did you like that? !Review and continue reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this took long to come out. Started school again. I know I promised to do one on my birthday but I was out with mates. But enjoy this the last one of Love Hurts. I am already starting my sequel to this! This is going to end in this chapter... The sequel is not out yet but it's called 'Valkyrie's Story' read it!**

* * *

_Vlad's POV:_

Somehow, Dad found out Erin was pregnant. I think it was the baby bump that gave it away. He told me to try to persuade her to abort it but we all knew that, that wasn't going to happen. He threatened me a couple of times but he stopped now, knowing I wasn't going to hurt Erin, I had just got her back.

I went to Erin's room and knocked on her door, no reply. I went in and saw the room bare. Nothing was in the room everything was packed and gone. I called Erin but she didn't reply. She dumped me again. I looked for a note but there was nothing. How could she do this to me? Why did she come back if she knew she was leaving again. I blamed Dad for this. He was going to pay for ruining my life AGAIN.

* * *

_Erin's POV:_

Somehow, the Count found out I was pregnant. I think is was the baby bump that gave it away. He kept telling Vlad to persuade me to abort our baby but he said no. I was happy he stuck up for me. I kissed him and hugged him, knowing that this was the last time I was going to for a while.

Whilst Vlad was busy arguing with his dad I shot up to my room and packed everything. I saw a picture of me and Vlad on the table and kissed it. I put it in my bag. When I was done, I looked across the room and said sorry to Vlad and left. I needed somewhere to go have a baby, somewhere far away from the Count.

* * *

"Why don't you ever want to see me happy?!" Vlad asked his father who was drinking plasma blood. His father just plainly looked at him.

"I do, but I just don't want you to be happy with _her_." he simply said. He continued to drink his juice and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I loved her. She was having my baby. Now she's gone because of you." Vlad said he shot out of the room angrily and the Count chocked on his drink when he heard that Erin had left.

* * *

**This is the last chapter so read my new story the sequel to this, Valkyrie's Story.**


End file.
